


A Different Side Of Blaine

by FHG



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Klaine, M/M, Motion Sickness, Sickness, Sweet, sick!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FHG/pseuds/FHG
Summary: When the New Directions travel to Chicago for Nationals they find out a new side of Blaine. They all help him out in order for him to perform.





	1. Lets Get This Show On The Road

**Author's Note:**

> Very heavily a sickfic, so if you don't like that, don't read this. Also, this is the first one I've written so any advice would be appreciated. Just wanted to see how this website works. BTW this story wont be strictly scientifically true, I've written it to be more entertaining than accurate.

It was the day before Nationals and the New Directions were gathered outside McKinley High School. They were about to get on the bus to head to Chicago. Everyone was chatting animatedly about what could happen the next day. Except from one, Blaine. He normally would be pumped for a competition like this, but not this time. It must of been ten minutes before Kurt realised that Blaine wasn't with him. He scanned the group and then saw out the corner of his eye, Blaine sitting glumly on a bench. He started to walk over, but as he approached he started to notice that Blaine's hands were shaking. Kurt slowly sat down next to him.

"Blaine? Are you okay?" Kurt gently said, placing his hands over Blaine's shaking ones.

"Huh? Oh right, yeah." Blaine looked up and saw the worry etched on Kurt's face and gave him his brightest smile. But Kurt knew Blaine and he knew there was something bothering him.

"Come on Blaine, it's me, just tell me what is wrong,"

"No, no, it's stupid, don't worry." He carried on looking to the floor, wringing his hands. All Kurt did was give Blaine his best bitch glare and Blaine gave in.

"Fine, it really is stupid though." Blaine said, briefly looking u to see Kurt's understanding face. "I get really, and I mean really, car sick on long rides. I just really don't want to make a fool out of myself." Blaine was now blushing hard but Kurt just found it adorable, so he lifted Blaine's chin up to meet his eyes. He closed the gap and captured Blaine's lips in a quick kiss. They pulled away and locked eyes in a loving look.

"Look Blaine, I don't care that you get motion sick. I love you and I'll comfort you. And for the others, they won't care either. They're your friends, they just want you to be okay." Kurt sighed in relief when he noticed that Blaine looked a lot less nervous than before. So, he stood up and outstretched his hand to help Blaine to his feet.

As Kurt and Blaine walked back to the group, Tina separated and came up to them.

"Hey, are you two okay?" Blaine looked between Tina and Kurt then answered,

"Oh, right, yeah, I was just telling Kurt that I, um, get motion sick o-on long journeys."

"Awe Blainey, don't worry, I've got some things you can have if you feel bad." Blaine was touched by her kindness, so he hugged her in reply.

"Uhum, guys. So, we can start to get on the bus. Just remember to check your suitcases made it onto the bus." After Mr Schuester's announcement everyone started to scramble onto the bus. Kurt and Blaine managed to get seats, one row in front of the back and right next to Mike and Tina.

It had been thirty minutes and Blaine was still talking excitedly with his friends around him. This might only be because they have been slowly drifting through traffic. Rachel, who sat behind them with Finn and next to Mercedes and Sam, was trying to start a conversation about tactics for the performance but no one was interested and kept changing the topic.

For an hour the banterous conversation was keeping him distracted. However, at the hour and a half mark the bus was able to go at full speed. That's when Blaine started to go downhill, but he just didn't realise it yet. It was bound to make itself apparent very soon.

The New Directions had manged to persuade Mr Schue to put some music on and were all singing along happily. Except for one, once again, Blaine. He was starting to get a headache and was hot. He decided to block out the singing and try to keep the sickness at bay. Unfortunately, the driver decided to go off the motorway and onto some windy roads. Blaine felt himself become more nauseous, he knew it would come eventually. He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes, willing not to throw up.

Kurt must have noticed Blaine being very quiet and still, so took his headphones out. This was when he really noticed Blaine’s sweaty, pale, tense features.

“Hey Blaine? Are you feeling okay?” Kurt shook Blaine’s shoulder to get him to open his eyes and reply. After a few seconds, Blaine opened his eyes and turned to Kurt. Just that movement made is face lose all its colour and get extremely dizzy. He whined and quickly squeezed his eyes shut, taking some deep breaths. Kurt knew what that meant and started to try and soothe him.

“Is Blaine okay? Is it the motion sickness?” Kurt turned to Tina and gave her a slight smile.

“Yeah, I think it’s the windy roads.” Kurt looked back to Blaine and saw that Blaine look kind of green.

“Hey Blaine, are you going to be sick?” Very slowly, Blaine nodded his head. Before Kurt could even react, Tina had passed him a sick bag. Kurt was going to question her, but he saw that Blaine had started to gag; he opened it just in time for Blaine to throw up into.

Sam, Mercedes, Rachel and Finn looked at Blaine with sympathetic faces, everyone knew how bad it was to throw up. He eventually stopped after a couple of minutes of retching. As Kurt said, everyone didn’t mind that he was getting ill, they just wanted him to be okay.

Blaine looked exhausted afterwards. So, Kurt put the bag in the bin on the aisle. Then pulled Blaine into his chest, he could feel Blaine shaking in his arms, rubbing circles on his back, quietly humming. He knew that lulled him to sleep. Within five minutes Blaine was curled into Kurt’s body, fast asleep. The bus ride was six hours long, and Blaine was asleep for at least half of the time. So, when he finally woke up, there were only one hour and a half left.

Blaine began to shift in Kurt’s arms, he looked down just as Blaine cracked his eyes open.

"Awe baby, are you feeling any better?" Kurt stroked Blaine's cheek, completely in love with sleepy Blaine.

"Mmhm." He nuzzled his head back into the crook of Kurt's neck, loving the feeling of Kurt holding him.

"Aaaawwwee." Kurt looked up to see Tina, Mercedes, Sam and Rachel with loving faces. Kurt smiled back, looking back at his boyfriend again. So cute, God I love him. The next hour and a half was fine for Blaine and Kurt. Blaine's sleepy body wrapped in Kurt's protective arms. Both just sitting with each other, awake, but dozing in the love for each other.

It was Six Fifteen when the coach pulled up to the hotel and everyone was excited to get out of their seats. Especially as Blaine was ready to fall asleep again. Kurt pulled Blaine up, grabbed their bags and got off the coach. Kurt was about to go off and get their bags when Mike came up behind them.

"I'll fetch your bags, Blaine looks ready to fall asleep on the spot. Which ones are yours?"

"Actually, we're sharing a suitcase, it's the big purple one. Thanks Mike." Mike nodded and went off to fetch it. Kurt turned to Blaine and wrapped his arms around his waist. Blaine instinctively wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, dropping his head to Kurt's shoulder. Kurt rubbed his hand up and down his back, he could feel Blaine lean into the touch.

"How are they always so goddamn cute?" The group that sat near Kurt and Blaine on the coach were watching the interaction. They knew they were meant to be together. Mr Schue spotted Kurt and Blaine and walked up to the small group.

"Hey guys, are those two okay?" Mr Schue asked, pointing to the two entwined teenagers. Tina was the first to respond.

"Oh right, Blaine was ill on the coach because of motion sickness. I guess he just feels bad still." Tina had a sympathetic face as she told Mr Schue.

"Oh okay, I won't interrupt them then. Just tell them that if they need anything we will be just across the hall." The group nodded, and Mr Schue went off to make an announcement.

"Okay guys, we're all ready to go in. I will give the boys room key to Finn and the girls to Rachel. So head up there and get sorted out. We can have dinner, but I knew a lot of you ate on the coach so may not be hungry."

Kurt separated from Blaine, grabbed their suitcase and Blaine's hand, leading him to the hotel. Blaine was very tired by now and still didn't feel great so lent heavily on Kurt. All the boys clambered into a lift. All the suitcases were in and the doors slowly closed. Kurt knew the lift would make Blaine feel worse, so he hugged him into his chest and nested his head, once again, into the crook of Kurt's neck.

He could feel Blaine's breathing increase as they started to move so stroked his arm to keep him relaxed. Puck noticed their position, mouthing 'Is he okay?'. Everyone else was thinking the same thing so noticed Kurt's reply - a nod.

They entered their hotel room, noticing the beds, there was one double and the rest were singles.

"I guess Blaine and Kurt will have the double." Everyone agreed, and Kurt placed their suitcases at the end of the bed. Kurt turned and saw how tired and pale Blaine looked, so dragged him to the bed and sat down with him. They snuggled into each other as Blaine relaxed.

After everyone had settled down on their beds, Artie asked,

"What actually happened to Blaine?" Kurt looked up from Blaine who was on the edge of unconsciousness.

"Oh right, Blaine has severe motion sickness and hat coach ride wasn't great for him. He was sick then fell into a fitful sleep." Kurt ran a hand through Blaine's curly hair." Wait, did you not hear him? You were just in front of us." Puck, who sat next to Artie, shrugged his shoulders and said,

"I guess Blaine is dapper when throwing up too." Chuckles filled the room, Kurt smiling down to Blaine's sleepy form. Kurt wished this kind of cuddly Blaine made an appearance more often.

At half seven, the boys plugged a DVD in and settled down to watch it. Blaine still hadn't managed to go to sleep, he just felt too bad. Fifteen minutes in to the film, Blaine felt worse. He couldn't keep it at bay for long, jumping off the bed, out of Kurt's hold and darted to the bathroom. Kurt was quick after him, finding Blaine knelt down in front of the toilet, throwing up. Kurt promptly sat behind him, rubbing his back soothingly.

Finn, Sam and Mike stood in the doorway with the rest of them behind. They watched as Blaine emptied the contents of his stomach. Eventually he stopped and lent back on Kurt, closing his eyes. Finn stepped into the bathroom and flushed the toilet, grabbing some toilet paper which he handed to Kurt for Blaine. Sam went in behind him and filled a glass of water, also passing it down.

Blaine rinsed his mouth out and got helped up by Kurt. He led Blaine to the bed and laid him down, joining him under the covers. Blaine had his head on Kurt's chest with Kurt's arms around him, stroking his back and head. To be considerate the rest of the boys closed the curtains and turned the TV down. Kurt couldn't remember the last time he was this comfortable and cosy. They were covered in in about four blankets to stop Blaine for shivering. He always got cold when he was sick. With the comfort of Kurt, Blaine quickly fell into a deep sleep.

Late that night there was a knock at the door, Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury came in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we thought we'd check in as we know Blaine wasn't feeling too good earlier." Miss Pillsbury looked over to Kurt, who had a sleeping Blaine attached to him. Kurt smiled and informed them in what had happened earlier.

The two nodded and told the teenager where he would be if they needed them.


	2. The Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the competition and it seems that Blaine is fit and well for the performance. That optimism caught up with them soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a few other ideas for how this story could be extended, so i decided to add them to the already existing story.

The next morning came way too quick for the New Directions, everyone had to wake up at seven. Kurt was one of the first people up, so he took the liberty of staying in bed for a bit longer. He spent his time taking in the sight of his peaceful, sleeping boyfriend. Eventually everyone else started to get up till it was only Blaine still asleep. Kurt was dressed and ready when he decided that he would wake Blaine. The room had been so quite before that Blaine had never been stirred from the moving teenagers. Kurt knelt next to the bed and stroked the ungelled curls out of his face.

“Hey sweetheart, you going to wake up?” Kurt tilted his head to the side, waiting for the boy to stir. When nothing happened, he carried on. “Come one, we need to go down to breakfast.” Kurt could feel all the eyes in the room on him, but he knew they weren’t judging. “Baby, come one …” Finally, Blaine peeked his eyes open, once he saw Kurt he sent him a fond smile. He let out a big yawn, stretching out across the bed. “You feeling any better Bee?” Blaine nodded in reply whilst trying to wake himself more.

He finally got up and got changed into some tight jeans and a t-shirt. He forwent the bowtie and toned down the hair gel significantly, it was too early for him to put a load of effort in. They all trudged down to the cafeteria for breakfast, unsurprisingly everyone else was already seated. They all sat down, Kurt and Blaine in the middle of the big wooden table.

“How are you feeling toady Blaine?” Rachel asked. Blaine looked up from coffee to see most of the table looking at him.

“Oh, I’m good now. I’ll be good for today.”

“That’s good, I don’t know what we’d do without you in the competition.”

“Or what she really means is that we’re all glad that you feel better, we hate seeing you miserable.” Puck corrected. He really does have a soft spot for Blaine. The rest of breakfast was filled with excited conversation. Kurt was glad to see that Blaine’s appetite had returned.

The New Directions finished their rehearsal just after noon and everyone was sweating but confident, so everyone headed to the showers. As there was a limited number of showers, the whole group decided that couples would shower together, you know, to save time. But Kurt really didn’t like idea of showering after a load of teenage couples, so he managed to convince the group to let him and Blaine to go first, by pulling the ‘sick boyfriend’ trick. Luckily, they agreed, and Kurt pulled a scowling Blaine into the bathroom. He looked the door and turned around.

“What are you pouting about?” Kurt stroked Blaine’s check as he spoke.

“Are you going to use my motion sickness to get everything you want?” Blaine pouted more and looked to the ground.

“Come on sweetheart, of course I’m not.  I Just really didn’t like the idea of everyone having a shower before us. Just relax, okay?” Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug, with him nodding into his neck. Kurt knew Blaine could become insecure when he’s depicted as weak.

They striped down and stepped into the warm shower. Normally, they would spend a while in the shower, however, people were waiting on them, so they quickly washed each other’s hair and got out. After fifteen minutes they were both dressed and out of the bathroom. Kurt was busy moisturising his face and styling his hair, whereas, Blaine had opted for a nap; you’d have thought he’s had enough sleep by now.

By three o’clock, everyone was finished showering and were about to head down to the green room to start to get ready for the competition, however, Blaine was still asleep. So, whilst people collected their things, Kurt went to wake up a tired Blaine. Eventually, everyone was downstairs; Blaine still rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

Mr Schue entered the room and went round everyone to make sure they knew what they were doing. He got to Blaine last,

“Are you 100% sure you are okay to do this? Even though you really need you, I don’t want it to make you feel sick.”

“Don’t worry Mr Schue, I’ll be fine. I’ve had plenty of rest.”

“Okay, that’s good. Just tell me if you start to feel bad.” Blaine nodded and gave him his brightest smile.

It was ten minutes before the New Directions were due to perform and everyone was buzzing around excitingly backstage. To anyone outside of the glee club, the scene would look quite strange: Lauren doing push ups, Sam, Puck and Finn doing some sort of wrestling match, the girls redoing their makeup, Blaine and Mike doing some fancy moves and the rest chatting excitedly.

Finally, it was announced that the New Directions were next on stage, so they stopped messing around and gathered around the entrance to the stage. As they stood in formation on the stage with the bright lights, the familiarity of it made everyone’s nerves disappear.

After they had performed their set list, they bounded off the stage, ready for the announcements of the winner.

As always, their hard work had paid off, and they were able to accept their well-earned Nationals trophy. Everyone was ecstatic.

They made it back to the green room and finally started to settle down a bit. Everyone grabbed a seat to relax in just as Burt and Carole joined them. They ad travelled separately to come and support the club. They sat next to Mr Schue and joined in on the excited chatter.

When the talking had died down a bit, Carole quietly stood up and whispered to Blaine to follow her into the hallway.

“So, I heard that you had a rough journey here. I just wanted to check that the performance didn’t make you feel worse.” Blaine resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He knew everyone was just being nice, but the amount of times he’s been asked that was starting to get a bit irritating. However, no matter how annoying it was, Carole was a mum and would be able to tell if he was lying, so he decided to be honest.

“Erm, well, I guess I was feeling pretty much better by the time the performance came around, maybe from the adrenaline, but if I’m being honest, the nausea may be back a bit, but I’m sure it’ll go away soon.” Carole gave him a sympathetic smile and replied,

“You don’t have to hide being ill. I’ll give you some Pepto-Bismol to settle your stomach. But I am worried about how long you’ve been feeling bad for. You do feel a bit hot, but it could just be from the performance.” Blaine just nodded to everything she said and allowed Carole to lead him back into the room and down into the two-seater armchair next to Kurt. Blaine knew, as Kurt drew him into his side, that he had told Carole, but at that point he didn’t care, he just laid his head on Kurt’s shoulder and shut his eyes.

“Hey Bee, you feeling bad?” He cracked his eyes open to see a load of worried faces, he sighed and was about to answer when Carole came over.

“I think Blaine’s body wasn’t really ready for the competition, so is feeling a bit off, but I’ve got some medication for him, so he should be feeling better soon.” Blaine smiled to Carole and accepted the two pills, swallowing the down with water.

Blaine rested his head back on Kurt’s shoulder with Kurt gently stroking his arm. Everyone went back to their conversations, albeit a bit quieter, but carried on talking about their win at Nationals.

With the hum of conversations around him and the constant reminder of Kurt being with him, Blaine drifted into a light sleep. But after an hour of being in the green room, everyone was ushered out. So, dragging a barely awake Blaine up to the hotel room, gathering in the boy’s room, even the adults.

The room was a mess of teenagers scattered everywhere; the adults were on the comfy, cushioned sofa, the girls on Kurt and Blaine’s king-size bed, the boys on the other bed and Kurt on a big armchair with Blaine curled up in his lap with his head in the crook of his neck, fast asleep.

As the afternoon went on Kurt started to notice Blaine’s breathing becoming shorter, he looked paler and was even sweating slightly. When he started to notice small tremors running through his body, he decided to wake him up.

“Blaine? Baby? Wake up for me.” He shook his shoulder in an attempt to wake him. Carole looked up to see Kurt’s worried expression.

“Kurt? Everything okay?” Everyone’s head snapped up at that question.

“Erm, well, he’s shaking, pale and taking short breaths.” Carole jumped up and quickly made her way over to the pair. She crouched down and gently shook Blaine.

“Come on Blaine, wake up for us.” As Blaine started to wake up, Carole looked up to Kurt and the rest of the group.

“I think he’s dehydrated, after throwing up a lot and not drinking enough. Luckily, all he needs to do is rest and drink a lot.” Just as she finished speaking Blaine had fully woken up and lifted his head from Kurt’s neck. Carole reached up and rubbed soothing circles on Baine’s back whilst moving some stray curls off his glistening forehead.

“Welcome to the world of the living Blaine.” Joked Carole. She saw Blaine start to move back into Kurt’s neck, so held him still and carried on speaking.

“Blaine, you’ve become dehydrated and your going to need to drink quite a lot.” Blaine moaned at that and leant his head against Kurt’s chest.” I know, I know you don’t feel like drinking, but it’ll make you feel you feel better in the end. So, Finn, can you get me two glasses of water?” Finn nodded in reply and rushed off. “Thank you.” Finn came back with the glasses, passing them to Carole. Carole took one and passed it to Blaine.

“Slow sips.” Kurt noticed Blaine’s shaky hands and took the glass from him.

“Here, let me.” He put the rim of the cup up to his mouth to let him sip at the water. It was a bit weird with everyone sitting around, watching Blaine but everyone loved and cared for him, making it a little less awkward.

After ten minutes, Blaine had finished both glasses.

“How do you feel now?” Blaine ran a hand through his hair and looked round the room, he hadn’t realised everyone was there.

“E-erm, a bit better I guess.” Blaine mentally slapped himself. _Who doesn’t know how they’re feeling?_ “I’m sorry my thoughts are all jumbled.” Carole smiled in understanding and put her hand to his forehead once again.

“Well you’re still pale and have a fever. I’m also guessing that your still quite nauseated.” Blaine nodded his head slowly. “That will go when your body has completely rehydrated.” Baine nodded slightly again, closing his eyes.

“Okay guys, by the look of Blaine, I think he needs to sleep. So, girls, if you go back to your room, and boys, you can stay, as long as your quiet.” Everyone agreed and started to move about. As the children moved about, Mr Schue said,

“Me and Emma are heading off to our room. Burt said he’ll stay to help. Just call if you need us.” Carole nodded, smiled and stood up from the floor. Eventually everyone had left, and Blaine was nearly asleep again.

“Hey Kurt? Do you want me to carry Blaine to your bed? He doesn’t look like he should walk.” Finn can be really caring when he wants to.

“Erm, actually, I think I’m good. He’s actually quite light and I don’t want to jostle him too much.” Kurt smiled and slowly stood up with Blaine cradled in his arms and made his way to the comfy bed. Kurt laid him down and dropped a fluffy blanket over him, he looked completely relaxed. Kurt smiled down at his sick boyfriend then turned to everyone else with similar adoring faces.

Mike closed the blinds, everyone settles down for the evening; Burt and Carole on the sofa. Blaine slept right through the evening and into the night. So, Carole placed a bin by his bed and tucked him in again.

Eventually everyone got tired of quietly talking and all went to bed, Kurt snuggling up to Blaine, putting his arm around him protectively.


	3. Home, Sweet, Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after the competition and the New Directions are ready to head home.

The morning came, and each boy took turns in the shower; an order from Carole. The boys quickly got ready whilst Carole woke a groggy Blaine.

“Hey Blaine? Can you wake up for me?” Carole gently shook his shoulder. However, Blaine just rolled over and went back to sleep. Carole sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed; she raised a boy, she knew how hard it was to wake a sleepy teenage boy.

Kurt came out of the bathroom and saw that Blaine was still asleep.

“Doesn’t want to get up, huh?” Carole smiled up at Kurt and nodded in reply. He chuckled quietly and crawled up the bed to Blaine. He kissed Blaine’s cheek and ran his fingers through his unruly curls.

“Baby, wake up for me, open those beautiful eyes honey.” Slowly but surely, he woke up with a big stretch and yawn. Kurt giggled at his adorable boyfriend.

It took a bit of fussing to decide if Blaine was well enough to go out that day, but his puppy dog eyes won them over and let him join the rest of the group.

It was nine thirty by the time Blaine was up, washed and dressed and everyone was heading downstairs from breakfast. It was a buffet that morning, which excited the boys and Burt, who filled their plates with food, even Kurt. Blaine only got a piece of buttered toast, he was still recovering.

“Okay guys, the plan for today is that we go out into the city till lunch then we’ll head home, we should be back at the school by about seven. Does that sound okay to you guys?” There was a murmur of affirmative around the room.

Eventually, everyone was finished with their breakfast and were all set to venture out in to the city. The group set off to the Navy Pier, most of the glee club heading straight for the rides. Whilst Kurt, Blaine and the adults starting on the stalls. Eventually, everyone was going around the shops, buying some souvenirs. By the time the group had made it round all the shops, it was lunch time, so they headed to a café. They ordered a mass of food, however, Blaine still only had a hot chocolate as he was still not hungry, but he had to get his energy up somehow.

By 12:30 all the food was gone, and Blaine had reluctantly drunk his drink to please Kurt and Carole. The group trudged back to the hotel to collect their bags, well in the boy’s case, to pack their belongings.

The scene in the boy’s room, when they were faced with the fact that they only had half and hour to completely tidy their room, was one of panic. They were running about grabbing all their clothes. Obviously, Kurt would never have allowed himself to be that unprepared, so he had packed all his and Blaine’s things that morning, allowing them to relax on the bed whilst everyone else was running around.

Blaine was sat in between Kurt’s legs in the comfy joggers and t-shirt that Kurt had sat aside for him. At 12:30, there was a knock on the door and Mr Schue poked his head round the door.

“We all done in here? Just bring all your stuff down to the coach, remember to leave your key in the door as you leave.”

Surprisingly, by 1 o’clock, everything was packed up onto the coach and everyone was seated. To reduce Blaine’s motion sickness, he was pumped full of medication, with spares in his bag just on case, many sick bags surrounding him and some sleeping pills to help if the need arises.

The journey was going quite smoothly for over an hour. Kurt was keeping a close eye on Blaine, keeping him comfortable and hydrated.

Unfortunately, the dreaded feeling came eventually and as soon as Blaine felt off he grabbed some sleeping pills and his blanket and cuddled into Kurt’s side. Kurt smiled down at his boyfriend and once again, wrapped his arms round him. Once their friends noticed them, they quieted down their conversations, not wanting to disturb Blaine’s sleep.

The sleeping pills seemed to be a really good idea as even when they stopped at a service and Mr Schue grabbed everyone some food, he still slept and there were no signs of him bring ill.

However, in the last hour of the journey, the pills seemed to wear off and he started to stir. He shifted in Kurt’s arms and cracked his eyes open to peer up to Kurt’s adoring face. He stretched out and gave Kurt a questioning look.

“Just under an hour.” Their connection was quite telepathic sometimes. Blaine groaned and buried his head into Kurt’s jumper.

“Do you think we should give him some more sleeping pills?” whispered Tina over the aisle.

“Erm, no, I don’t think they do sleeping pills that only last for an hour but I’m sure he’ll be fine.” As he finished this sentence he felt Blaine shake his head into his chest.

“Wait, what? You won’t be fine?” Kurt questioned.

“Mmmhhh ….. nooooo” he lifted his head to look at Kurt. As he did this, Kurt noticed his pale face and his constant swallowing. Kurt acted quick by sitting him up on his lap with his back to the window and grabbing a water bottle and a bag. Blaine lent his head against the window, willing the nausea to settle.

“Oh, poor thing. Okay, erm, Tina, can you go and get Carole?” Tina jumped up and made her way down the aisle. As he waited for her to come back, he made Blaine drink some water whilst rubbing his back.

As Blaine pushed the water bottle away, Carole came up to their seats and sat in Blaine’s vacant seat. She took the water bottle from Kurt, giving him a damp face cloth instead. Kurt took the cloth and wiped Blaine’s forehead. As he did this, he saw Blaine’s face go particularly green and he just managed to open the bag in time for Blaine to start retching.

With a sympathetic look, Carole took the bag, allowing Kurt to comfort Blaine. After an alarmingly long amount of time, Blaine stopped, collapsing in on himself. Kurt took the wash cloth, wiping Blaine’s mouth and then offered him some water.

Once Blaine was cleaned up, Kurt pulled him into his chest and Carole wrapped the fluffy blanket around him, placing a kiss to his curls and walking back to her seat. Once she was gone, Blaine put his head in the crook of Kurt’s neck making him smile. However, this quickly faded when he felt tears on his shoulder.

“Hey, hey Bee, come on.” He gently pulled up Blaine’s chin to look in to the boy’s eyes.” Why are you crying honey?” Kurt watched as more tears leaked out of his eyes and hid his face back in Kurt’s neck with a small sob.

“I hate this, I hate being tired and sick and I’m just so – so embarrassed at how weak I am.” Blaine said through harsh sobs. Kurt was sure that his heart just broke.

“Hey, no, no, what are you talking about Bee? Why are you so embarrassed?”

“Be-because who gets this sick from a journey at this age and sleeps for most of the trip. It’s just embarrassing.” If it was possible, Kurt was sure his heart broke even more.

“Oh Bee, come on, you know we all love you and are not judging you. Now listen to me when I say this, everyone is weak at some point in their life. I mean, come on, look at me when I see a spider. You feeling ill is certainly not embarrassing. If anything, we’re proud of you for still performing. So, relax and let’s see if we can make it home, okay?” Blaine nodded in reply. Luckily, they did manage to get back to the school without any more drama.

The bus was unpacked and parents were helping their children find their luggage while Kurt led Blaine to the car before he fell asleep standing up. He covered him in a blanket before heading back to help his family collect their belongings.

After a lot of huffing and puffing, all the luggage and blankets were packed into the car. Kurt crawled into the middle of the back seat up to a half-asleep Blaine, allowing Finn to get in next to him. The journey to Blaine’s house was, fortunately, uneventful, as the clear view out of the front window allowed Blaine to keep his sickness at bay.

The car pulled up to the mansion like house, stopping outside the large, steel gates. Just as everyone was about to get out the car, they noticed the lack of cars outside. Burt was the first to speak.

“Erm, Blaine? Are your parents actually home?”

“Mmhh? Oh right. Well, no, not exactly. They’re on a business trip.” The two adults turned in their seats.

“Wait, so you were planning on being at home alone?” The unsure look on Blaine’s face gave them their answer. Carole sighed and nodded to Burt.

“Well we can’t have that. You’re coming and staying at ours.” Blaine was about to disagree but the look everyone sent him, and the extreme tiredness made him give in and lean back against Kurt.

Finally, they pulled up to the Hummel’s house, everyone letting out a collective sigh. There was a silent agreement that once the car was unpacked, they would relax in front of the TV. Everyone jumped out of the car, Kurt going to Blaine’s door to carefully lead him into the house, whilst everyone else got the luggage out of the car.

As Kurt tucked Blaine into the sofa, surrounded by cushions and blankets, the suitcases were dumped in the hallway and everyone trudged into the living room and sunk into the sofa cushions, ready to relax for the rest of the evening. Eventually, everyone was ready to go to bed, so Kurt hauled a deeply asleep Blaine up the stairs to bed, tucking him in. He got into his pyjamas, skipped his moisturising routine, in favour of climbing in to bed with Blaine, pulling him in to his chest.

The morning dawned, and Kurt woke up to a warm body pressed to his side. A smile spread on his face as he looked at the snoring boy rested on his chest. He watched as he started to move and blink his eyes open. He looked up and stretched out in the cutest way Kurt had ever seen.

Just as Blaine had fully woken up, there was a knock on the door and Carole popped her head round the door.

“Hey boys, sorry to interrupt, I just came in to check on the sick one.” She moved over to the bed as Blaine and Kurt moved out of their cuddle. Carole checked his temperature and pulse and asked him some questions. In the end, they concluded that he was finally better and just needed to continue to drink a lot.

When Carole headed out of the bedroom to make breakfast, Kurt jumped up to help her and Blaine headed to the bathroom to have a shower.

Once the door was locked, Blaine turned around and looked in the mirror. He thought back to all the other time he’s gone to school and struggled through a day of sickness because his parents refused to acknowledge illness. He now had four people who will always care for him, whether he’s sick or not.


End file.
